1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to animals and more particularly to a process of increasing efficiency in ruminant animals.
2. Background Art
Previous studies have suggested that protein nutrition may stimulate insulin release (Hunter, R. A., et al., "The Effects of Formaldehyde-Treated Casein on the Partitioning of Nutrients between Cow and Calf in Lactating Bos Indicus x Bos Taurus Heifers Fed a Roughage Diet", Aust. J. Agric. Res. 39:1151, 1988); Laiman, et al., "The Effects of Ruminally Undegradable Protein, Propomic Acid and Monecim on Puberty and Reproduction Efficiency in Beef Heifers", Proc. West. Sec. Amer. Soc. Anim. Sci. 42, 1991; Wiley, et al., "Production from First Calf Beef Heifers Fed a High or Low Level of Prepartum Nutrition and Ruminally Undegradable or Degradable Protein Postpartum." J. Anim. Sci. 69:4279, 1991.
A study conducted by Applicant and others (Petersen, et al., "The Metabolic Effects of Supplementing Mature Blue Grama Hay with Different Sources of Protein to Yearling Ewes," published March, 1992), revealed that serum insulation concentration increased with protein supplementation. It was further concluded that feather meal protein supplement resulted in the highest concentration of serum insulin concentration compared with ewes consuming either cottonseed meal or blood meal protein supplement. Ewes receiving the cottonseed meal protein supplement, however, had the highest serum glucose concentrations; generally nonsupplemented control ewes had lower serum glucose concentrations than supplemented ewes.
Further, nonsupplemented ewes had lower blood urea nitrogen concentrations than supplemented ewes.
None of the prior art developed to date, however, has taught or suggested that different protein sources may elicit differential responses in insulin release, serum glucose concentration, serum growth hormone concentration. Further, none of the prior art has disclosed or suggested that re-partitioning of nutrients in ruminants may be differentially affected by ingestion of various protein sources.